Game On
by Kahlua and Milk
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE PLOT BUNNY CONTEST: - Gaming expert meets hottest gamer of the moment.  What happens when expectations are challenged and the trash talk starts.


**Plot Bunny: Edward's a video game designer and have Bella be the gamer that shows up to test it out. I'm thinking it'll be tons of Awk and UST maybe even a surprise for Edward because she's a female gamer.**

**Story Name: Game On**  
**Penname: Kahlua and Milk**  
**Rating: M**  
**Word Count (not including header/author's note): 5464**  
**To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:**  
**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/**

* * *

"Reclusive gaming genius and the owner of Cullen Gaming Corporation, Edward Cullen, has been working on a secret project involving the worldwide phenomenon known as the TwiNight series!

TwiNight is a four book series that has seen a record-breaking number of weeks on the New York Times Bestsellers book list. The franchise has also taken Hollywood by storm, and been adapted for the big screen with a success that has not been seen since Star Wars. It has now turned its eye to the world of gaming, and Cullen Gaming Corporation has been given the nod to take this franchise to the next level!

Details are very limited at this stage, but sources within CGC who have seen the game in its developmental stages say that the graphics reinvent player authenticity, and are setting new benchmarks of game play. This new style of play is the most advanced seen in the AI gaming industry and has gamers sitting on the edge of their virtual lounges, twitching with anticipation for the release. 'It is what CGC is known for,' says another source. Blah! Blah! Blah!"

Bella finished reading and flipped the magazine shut, throwing it onto the table. Looking across the kitchen to her best friend and gaming partner since middle school, Jake, she pointed to the discarded _Gamers Plus _magazine and said, "This is what they've been emailing about and asking me to work on, dude."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Swan?" Jake blurted out, his head snapping up from the magazine he was flipping through. "Have you been holding out on me? This is supposed to be the next big thing to hit the gaming world!"

Jake shouted with pure excitement, showing exactly the kind of passion he did when he was about to call in an air strike on her in _Call of Duty_**. **He narrowed his eyes. "Hang on a sec! Why the fuck did CG-fucking-C ask _you_ to beta test this thing? Do they not know about my mad gaming skillz?" He emphasized the "z," which made Bella roll her eyes almost painfully.

"Well, Asswipe, according to _the_ one and only reclusive Edward Cullen, he retrieved my email address from my blog," Bella explained, while putting air-quotes around 'reclusive.' "He said that one of his staff members showed it to him, and he was very interested to talk to me. Apparently my skills at interactive gaming are something he's very interested in using for this new game. We've been emailing back and forth for the past month. Actually, we're starting to beta test this thing at the weekend, in his home studio_._"

Jake was gaping at Bella, his eyes like dinner plates. "That's beyond fucking awesome Bells. This is the stuff you really love to do anyway, right? Does he know you're a... You know... a chick?" he asked, sticking out his tongue, reminding Bella of a new puppy. "Most people in the gaming world just assume you're a guy, especially with that potty mouth of yours," he added with a chuckle.

"Screw you, Jake!" she said, flipping him the bird.

"Ahh, no thanks, you're _so_ not my type," he replied. "Wait, you said he wants you to go to his house. Why his house? Why not company headquarters?" Jake enquired.

"He said something about having all the right equipment set up in his basement gaming studio, and it's more secure, so it'd be easier if I went there." She shrugged.

"Oh, well, you have fun with that!" Jake replied. "You know, word on the street is that Cullen is a finely cut piece of meat. He's just not into the whole limelight thing. Man, what I would do to get a chance to take that on!" he added as an afterthought, wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips.

"Yeah, whatever Jake." Bella responded with a smile and another bird flip, something that had become a secret love language between them.

She stood up from the table and walked to the door. "I gotta fly dude, gotta cook Charlie his dinner. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, leaving with a wave.

* * *

Cullen Gaming Corporation had been number one in online and fantasy gaming for the past six years. The charismatic Carlisle Cullen formed the company almost ten years ago, but it was his sons, Emmett and Edward, who had elevated the company. It now stood prominently as the leader in the online and interactive game play industry, due to redefining the genre. Emmett was the mover and shaker, suiting his role as Marketing Director to the ground. His good looks, confidence, and charm made marketing like shelling peas for him. People liked Emmett, and Emmett liked people. As such, it was no coincidence that he had become the face of CGC.

This suited the younger Cullen brother perfectly, as Edward was the true gaming genius of the family, though socially very awkward. His passion lay in concept design, and he was constantly pushing the boundaries with game development, as he was a natural coder. He reluctantly accepted the role of Head of Product Development, but much preferred to spend his time either locked in the development rooms at the company headquarters or at home in his infamous custom-made basement, which was set up to be any gamers' wet dream.

Edward took his gaming seriously, and he had his basement remodelled to accommodate this. The windows were covered with retracting screens to shut out any light during daytime play. He had a large, hi-resolution LED screen attached to the middle of one wall, with 3 smaller screens in vertical banks down either side. In short, he was in a screen heaven!

In the back of the room, he had a fully stocked snack area, and a bar with Red Bull on tap, enabling Edward to live in self-imposed seclusion. He did not actively participate in any of the media for the company, and was rarely seen in public, choosing instead to game, game, and game some more.

Edward had first come across the handle _IMSwan_ when doing background research for a new beta tester for the TwiNight game. Ever the perfectionist, Edward always brought in a different beta tester for the new games, and he had asked his assistant, Riley, for some of the latest blogs and forums in order to search for one. He had been reading through some when he noticed that _IMSwan_'s name kept popping up. Edward really liked his review style; the way he could see and read a game was just brilliant. He also liked his analytical approach when breaking down the levels, characters, and codes. Edward did a bit of research—well, he asked Riley to check it out—and gathered some great info on this _IMSwan_. It seemed he was not just great at reviewing, but he was a bit of a boffin in the online gaming community. So, when the time came to start the beta testing on the TwiNight game, the tester on the top of the list was _IMSwan_. His type of criticism and attention to detail was exactly what CGC needed if they wanted to get this high profile project right.

* * *

Bella drove her modest Volkswagen Rabbit to Edward Cullen's house. She couldn't believe how long the driveway was. Her trusty Rabbit was leading her into lands unknown, but she was cool with it. That was until she saw how huge the house actually was.

'_Holy shit,' _she thought. _'__This place is "Tara" from Gone with the Wind.'_

Turning off the engine and putting her keys in her bag, she climbed the five stairs to the front door.

"What the fuck?" she muttered, as she rang the doorbell. She could not suppress the snort that came out, when she heard the _Call of Duty_ theme announce her arrival.

Edward had been so totally absorbed in syncing his iPhone to his back-up laptop, that he didn't hear the doorbell until the third chime. Getting up from the command station, he grudgingly climbed the stairs to his rarely used front door.

Bella didn't know what to expect after Jake's vague description of Edward Cullen, but she was mentally kicking herself for brushing him off. She might have been a little better prepared with more information than _finely cut meat._ Her sharp intake of breath caused by the breathtakingly gorgeous figure that stood before her was missed by Edward. He was stunned into his own silence at the picture before him.

Edward, she assumed, was standing there in faded blue jeans, a white undershirt and a short sleeved grey button-down hanging open. His hair was the colour of copper and his green eyes were the most vivid she'd ever seen. His skin was pale, which made her smile just a little thinking of how he probably did not get out much—the mark of a true gamer.

Edward stood and stared. He could not get his brain to function, not even to stumble out the seemingly simple word 'hello'. He was in a state of shock and confusion. His mind was scrambling, and he was mentally checking his appointment book for the day. The only one he could recall was _IMSwan_ coming over to beta test the new TwiNight game.

'_Oh, holy snapping duck shit!' _he thought. Surely this woman standing before him was not the _IMSwan_—the same _IMSwan_ he had been communicating with via email for the past month_._

He had always assumed _IMSwan_ was a guy. Most gamers were guys; it was a known fact. The intriguing gaming mind of the _IMSwan_ he'd been emailing had fascinated him beyond belief. It was so similar to his that he was sure he'd found a great gaming buddy that he could hang with.

'_A buddy,'_ he thought. _Well, that sure as hell was most definitely not what is standing on my front door step_.'

Instead, there was a brunette, brown-eyed beauty with a body rivalling that of Lara Croft.

Coming out of his stupor first, Edward shook his head a little before holding the door open, inviting Bella in with a sweep of his hand, and stepping aside to let her pass.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You would be _IMSwan_, I presume?" he asked politely, relieved that he had finally remembered the art of talking. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Yep, that's me; rather I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Well, actually it's Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. My handle, _IMSwan_, comes from my name, Isabella Marie Swan. You know, the 'I' and the 'M' and my last name, 'Swan,'" she word vomited, before smacking her lips together to shut her mouth at the sudden release of information.

Realising he was still holding out his hand, she extended her own, taking his with as much confidence as she could muster and trying not to show how unnerved she was.

On contact, both of their eyes widened at the feeling travelling through their palms. Pulling their hands apart, Edward cleared his throat.

"Well, this is a definite surprise," he said.

"What? Oh… you were expecting a dude weren't you?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I won't lie," he responded. "I was expecting a guy."

Bella chuckled lightly, breaking the tension they'd shared with their handshake. "Yeah, it's okay. I'm kinda used to it. Comes with the territory I guess, but trust me, I am so _not_ a fucking dude."

Edward nodded in agreement to her statement, still a little unsure how the hell he wasn't aware she was totally _not_ a guy. Of course, there was no doubt in his mind or pants that this was _not_ a guy. He wrote a mental note to talk to Riley on Monday about the term _research _and what it actually meant.

"Errr... please come in." Edward rushed forward, opening the door sharply and indicating with his arm. "The basement is past the stairs, and then the third door on the left."

'_Fuck_!' A thought popped into Edward's head. _'__I hope she doesn't think I'm like that freaky guy from American Psycho, and I'm leading her down to the basement! Nah, of course she won't,' _he admonished himself, shaking his head quickly.

"Umm, sorry. I should clarify that the basement has been remodeled, so I can work from home. It's not a creepy thing," he stammered.

Bella stifled a giggle while thinking, _'__Now whose turn is it to word vomit?' _Secretly though, she was glad Edward seemed to be just as freaked out as she was.

"Yeah I know, I have heard about this basement of yours. It is supposed to be legendary, you know," Bella stated as she walked past him, brushing herself against his firm forearm and heading off down the entrance hall in search of the basement door.

Edward was glued to the spot momentarily, as his body reacted to Bella brushing herself against him.

She made her way through the long hallway to the end, where she assumed the door to the basement would be. Her well-worn Converse squeaking on the shiny tiles was the only sound to be heard. Upon reaching the end, she located a door. Turning to look for Edward, whom she assumed was following her, she found no one. Looking in the direction she had just come from, she saw him standing in the same spot she'd left him.

Smirking, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Edward?" she questioned. "Are you coming?"

Hearing her voice, Edward broke out of his trance and looked at Bella. Realising she had made it to the basement door he gave his head a little shake and headed her way.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Coming, right now." He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, wondering how this woman could have such an effect on him after just meeting her.

Edward reached out for the door and opened it. "After you," he said, indicating that Bella should go first. He, thankfully, had recovered enough to remember the gentleman chip his mother had inserted when he was a young boy.

The entry into the basement was well lit, with halogen lights inserted into each stair. Bella stepped cautiously, but eagerly, down the staircase. She was a little apprehensive to finally see _the _basement. So many people had whispered about it in revered tones on the forums. The gossip was that within the next few months, one of the gaming magazines was going to be doing a feature piece on it. She was feeling quite proud she'd get to see it before anyone else.

Edward followed behind Bella, and as she descended the stairs, he caught a waft of the most delicious thing he'd ever smelled. He thought maybe Victoria, his cleaner, had starting using new cleaning products. Taking another sniff and identifying it as green apple, he bumped into something, causing him to stop abruptly. Not realising they were at the bottom of the stairs, he stumbled and reached out to steady himself. He focused on where his hands where and stilled, not quite fathoming how he, Edward Cullen, had gotten himself into this position. Blushing purple, he internally berated himself.

'_Way to go, Cullen! Now she thinks you are a clumsy, dirty pervert!'_

Shocked at being grabbed, Bella gasped and turned around, finding herself in Edward's embrace. With their noses inches apart and their eyes locked, that tingling feeling once again rushed over them. Their heartbeats and breathing increased, with neither one willing to be the first to break the moment. Bella's brain finally engaged, and she coughed awkwardly, taking in her surroundings.

"Ummm... err... nice basement, dude!" she said as she stepped back, immediately missing the feel of Edward's arms around her body. She could feel herself blush crimson.

Edward grabbed the back of his hair and rubbed nervously, saying, "Yeah, it's alright. Let me show you around."

Bella had a feeling Edward was toning it down for her benefit, deciding to start at his pride and joy, his wall of collectibles. Edward informed Bella he had been collecting since he received his first figurine, a 12 inch Luke Skywalker with cloth shirt and pants and removable boots, from Uncle Eleazar when he was five. Showing the restraint of a child twice his age, Edward had never once opened the packages. Uncle Eleazar had emphasised from the very beginning that they would be more valuable if he kept them in the boxes, rather than actually play with them.

Over the years, Edward's passion for collecting had branched beyond Star Wars. When he was 10, he got the complete He-Man collection, including his pride and joy 'Castle GraySkull.' It sat proudly on the shelf, dusted weekly by Victoria, who rolled her eyes every time she did so. She had learned the hard way that when dusting, it was imperative to put everything back just as it was, or else Edward would go into meltdown.

As he pointed out his collection to Bella, his tone and body language showed how passionate he was about it. Bella also noticed how relaxed he became, and his smile continued to get wider. By the time they reached the Z's, he had the most gorgeous crooked smile. During the 'tour,' Edward had explained to Bella that he felt the need to alphabetise and categorise, according to name and year of release.

Bella chose not belittle Edward for his clearly obsessive compulsive tendencies, as they made perfect sense to her. His enthusiasm of the collection was catching, and she truly was in awe of everything he had. It sure beat her Princess Leia Barbie Doll she had sitting on the shelf in her bedroom, still in its original condition.

By the time they were done, Bella couldn't help but mumble in awe. "Wow, a real life wall of geekdom. I think I'm in love!"

"In love?" Edward asked, his heart rate increasing at the words. _'__Why would she say she was in love?' _he wondered.

"Wait, what? Oh! I mean, I totally love your collection. It's awesome," Bella said, blushing.

She turned to the other wall and noticed nothing but spines of DVDs and games. As she moved towards that, Edward followed. His close proximity to her was making her heart beat unsteadily, and she couldn't help but feel a connection on another level. A level she was unable to explain to herself.

Bella's eyes widened as she noticed that Edward had every available, and probably unavailable, copy of her favourite game. Running her fingers over the spines reverently, she turned toward Edward.

Edward had stopped and was staring at Bella again with a smile on his face that masked his thoughts as his mind raced.

"Holy fucking shit, dude! You have like _every _fucking _Halo_ there is. That's my favorite game known to fucking man. Jake and I play it religiously every Friday night. We're pretty damn good too, if I _do _say so myself." She grinned at Edward and dusted her knuckles on her shirt.

'_Jake? She said Jake right? Shit, that's a dude's name! But who the fuck is Jake? Her boyfriend? Shit! She has a boyfriend. Fuck! Of course she would, Cullen you fucking idiot, why wouldn't she? Look at her, for Christ's sake; she is H-O-T! I knew it was too good to be true. Damn it! OK, pull yourself together man; she's looking at you! Shit, she's looking at you. You need to say something. Anything! Shit! Look at her. That gorgeous woman standing in front of you is waiting for you to say something.'_

"Edward? Edward, are you ok?" Bella asked. Edward was standing there staring at her again, seeming to have spaced out.

'_What is it with this guy, spacing out all the time? Weird!' _she thought.

"Oh, yes, right. Sorry, Bella. I don't know what keeps coming over me. _Halo,_ huh? Yeah, it rocks. I did a whole bunch of stuff behind the scenes on the original, which was pretty cool, and it's one of the reasons Dad decided to start the company. To give an outlet to do what I love, and in the process he reaps the benefits. I think it's pretty win-win, though, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, sure, totally. I'd fucking love it if my parents owned a multi-million dollar gaming company. Instead, I'm stuck with my dad, who's the Police Chief of my podunk town. Mom died in a car accident when I was four, so it's just Dad and me. Oh, and of course, Jake. Jake's been around since I was born. His dad and my dad are best friends, so we've known each other for like, forever. We made our first mud pies and discovered Pacman together. He's the best fucking friend and gaming buddy a girl could ask for. He's like my little brother from another mother. Not many girls—okay, like none—actually understand my obsession with gaming, you know?" Bella stopped talking and realised she had just shared an amazing amount of personal detail with a complete stranger. Someone she'd only known for a grand total of fifteen minutes. There truly was something about Edward that was making her want to tell him everything and anything, with no filter, apparently.

While Bella was contemplating these thoughts, Edward's own mind was racing. He had heard everything Bella said but managed to zone in very quickly at the mention of Jake. He relaxed a little more at the realisation that Bella had actually referred to this Jake as her little brother. He may have puffed his chest out just a little further at this new tidbit of information.

He knew he was attracted to Bella the instant he saw her, but it wasn't just her looks or great body; he was also really attracted to her brain. The emails they'd shared and how she'd shown her excitement at his collectibles had him thinking about how he would like to get to know her more.

"Yeah, I can understand where you're coming from. You don't find a whole lot of girls in gaming circles. The ones you do though are usually pretty cool," he said and winked.

'_Oh shit, Cullen, did you just wink at her? You douche, that was completely inappropriate,'_ he internally chided himself and grabbed at the back of his hair again, tugging nervously. He furrowed his brows before coming up with an idea.

"Hey, would you like to have a quick game of _Halo_ before we get stuck into TwiNights?" he asked.

"Err, is the Pope Catholic? Fuck, yeah I'd love to," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward was once again struck by how beautiful she was, and how it was more so when she smiled like she was.

"Well, alright then. As you can see, I have the big screen set up and gaming chairs. The right one is mine," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Left is fine with me," she said.

"Would you like something to drink? I have some sodas in the fridge, Red Bull on tap, or water if you prefer? I can grab some while I get the headsets set up and the game all ready to go."

"Sure, I'll take a Coke thanks. The real stuff, yeah, not that fake diet crap. Only prissy girls drink that shit," she said, with a smirk.

Edward laughed. He really didn't think he could like Bella anymore at that point. "Alright then, you go get comfortable and I'll just be a few minutes," he said before moving off.

Bella sat on the gorgeous leather recliner lounge. It was so soft and comfortable. She couldn't believe how nice it was. _'__Guess that's what money buys you,'_ she thought.

"Oh my God, these chairs are fucking awesome! I _need_ one of these at home," she exclaimed, sinking in. She flipped off her Converse and got comfortable, hoping to God they didn't smell. She debated taking a quick whiff but decided against it.

"I hope you don't mind that I took my shoes off. I always play better without them on," she called to Edward over her shoulder.

He smiled and was pleased she felt comfortable enough to feel that way. "No, not at all," he said. "You'll need it. I hope you brought your A-game," he added with a hint of cheekiness.

"Oh really?" she responded, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh definitely," he declared, moving towards the seat to the right, sodas in hand. "I am the _Halo_ master. I can play this sucker with my eyes shut!" he bragged, with light laughter in his voice.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, bring it, Bitch!" she said laughing, while taking the drink from him. _'__Glass bottles,'_ she thought. _'__Nice_._'_

Bella accepted the offered headset and got it situated on her head. She tested out her headset to make sure it was working. Before switching it on, she turned to Edward.

"So, yeah, uh, I'm just gonna test this headset out, but I need to warn you, I sound like a fucking dude. Don't know what it is, but for some reason it just makes me sound all manly."

"Which you're _so _not," Edward blurted out.

Bella looked at him and smirked while an ever-familiar blush that she was unable to control crept up her cheeks, again.

"_Crap!_ I said that out loud, didn't I?" Edward asked.

Bella chuckled. "Yep, yep you did," she said, letting out a small laugh.

"Oh shit, right. Well, you go ahead and test first," he said, changing the subject promptly. He couldn't believe how rattled this girl had him.

Bella spoke into her headset whilst looking at Edward. He raised his eyebrows and let out a small laugh. "I see what you mean! Yeah, you do sound all manly, and you swear like a sailor!" he said.

She let out a mock gasp, and leaned over to hit him on his arm. "Fuck you, dude; I warned you. You don't have to be so harsh."

"Shit. Sorry, Bella, I was just joking," he said, worried he'd stuck his foot in it.

"It's all cool dude, and you would be correct. I do swear like a fucking sailor!" she confirmed, smirking at him again. "But, if you think I swear now, wait until I unleash my game potty mouth. You may want to get some pump soap!"

As they settled down to play, Edward took control and got the game up on the big LED screen in the middle. Bella whistled at his set up.

"Nice set up. Not fucking bad, Cullen. Not bad at all. I could move in here."

Edward smiled. "Anytime," he said. He suddenly realised he'd just practically invited Bella to move in and quickly changed the subject.

_"_Okay, so how's my headset? Are we wired for sound?" he asked, looking at her. She nodded, internally melting at how smooth his voice sounded.

"So what is your handle Edward?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Well, when I play just for fun I use, erm, EverReadyEddy?" He stated it as a question, realising for the first time how lame it sounded when spoken out loud.

"Are you for fucking real, Cullen?" Bella laughed uncontrollably until she snorted. Her hands flew to her mortified face. As she looked at Edward to see if he had heard, she quickly covered her embarrassment.

"Oh wait, do we even need these headsets if we're just playing each other?"

"You're right, what the hell was I thinking? Shall we ditch these then?" he asked, feeling like the biggest dickhead in the world. Again he wondered what had come over him today.

"Yes, lets," bella said, finally recovering from her snort-laughing episode. Bella's hand brushed against Edwards as she handed him the headset, setting off that now-familiar tingle.

As Edward picked up his controller, Bella noticed it was an exclusive one-off, custom-made controller from X-box. This confirmed the rumour Bella had heard about Edward having one. It was well known that more people had walked on the moon than had a custom made controller. She was suitably impressed, and couldn't wait to get her hands on it.

For the next few hours the basement gaming studio was filled with laughter, cursing, trash talk, and many sideways glances.

Edward was impressed that Bella was holding her own game. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had to play so hard to win. He found himself already looking forward to having a round two, and maybe three, if he could push his luck.

Bella loved that Edward was a challenge, and she was a little shocked at how much she was enjoying playing against him. Although Jake was a fucking awesome gamer, sometimes playing with the same person could become stagnant and predictable.

As what seemed like the hundred thousandth kill flashed across the screen, indicating the end of a really good session, Edward and Bella stood up, stretching simultaneously. Edward turned to put his custom controller on its recharge station on the middle table, and he bumped into something soft. He reached out and found himself again with his arm around Bella's waist, noses inches apart. Both their breathing sped up at the close proximity to each other and the electricity charging the air surrounding them.

Bella couldn't help but get lost in his gorgeous green eyes, and throwing caution to the wind, she stood on her toes, leaned in, and kissed Edward firmly on the lips. He tensed in her arms and for a split second because he didn't realise what was happening. When his brain finally caught up to the fact that the hottest thing since Seven Of Nine was now in his arms with her lips on his, he started kissing her back.

One of Edward's hands travelled up Bella's side and into her hair, grabbing it softly and pulling her closer to him. Bella groaned at the contact. Edward licked her bottom lip to gain access to her mouth and she willingly opened, allowing their tongues to finally meet.

Bella's hands moved slowly down his chest and stomach, feeling the unexpected abs of a man who clearly knew how to look after himself. She circled her arms around him, placing one hand on his waist and the other on his firm ass.

An afternoon of gaming and trash talk had them already keyed up, and they hungrily tasted each other's mouths, their tongues thrusting against each other and exploring with desire.

They both started moving their hands frantically over the other's body, trying to bring themselves as close as possible. Groaning loudly again, Edward shifted his leg to between Bella's, forcing them flush against each other. She moaned when she felt something hard between them, so she rocked into him, and grasped at him again.

After a few seconds, Bella realised that if she didn't stop now her restraint would evaporate.

She pulled away, taking a step back, "Um shit...I... err... just need to use your bathroom for a minute." She stumbled out the words, hiding her rapidly blushing face behind a curtain of hair.

"Oh, of course. It's just up the stairs and first door on your right," he said, pointing towards the staircase leading to the next floor.

Rushing out, biting her lip, Bella tried not to trip up the stairs.

Edward watched her leave, ran his hands through his hair, and then touched his lips with his fingers. The lips he'd just felt against her lips. He was bowled over and speechless. He had never imagined that when he started emailing the infamous _IMSwan_, and inviting him to his home, that it would lead to what just happened. He knew right then and there that he had found his other half. He was anxious that Bella had run out so quickly, sure she was feeling the same after such a heated kiss, and was desperate to know what she was thinking.

Reaching the top of the stairs and locating the door to the right, Bella quickly closed and locked it. Flipping the toilet seat down, she sat and pulled out her phone. Pressing speed dial #1, she waited for Jake to pick up. Her knee was bouncing like it was on a spring, and she was biting her nails on her other hand.

"Yo, Bells, what's up? You still with Cullen? How's it going? How's the game? Is it going to be awesome?" Jake spewed out before Bella could get a word in edgewise.

Jake was met with silence on the other end. Bella had gone into a zombie stupor.

"Bella? Bella are you there? Is everything okay? Talk to me," Jake pleaded over the line.

"Holy_ fuck,_ Jake," Bella whisper-screeched into the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Nooooo we hear you scream! Yep, that's the end! haha Let us know what you think happens next...**

**A shout out to Yogagal, SorceressCirce and Il-Bel-Mondo for being fabulous hosts.**

**We would like to thank our gorgeous Kimmydonn and Claire Bloom who checked over this little number as the clock tolled! **

**Also thanks to the ever sexy glitteratiglue and humble TwiFicWidower for being our geeky go to's with mad pre-reading skillz!**

**A Biggest Massive UnDying THANK YOU to the gorgeous Beta SunKing who was our saviour and finally made us get it right! Read her stuff if you haven't..it's awesome! All of It!**

**Lastly..we are dedicating this to ChampangeAnyone who writes Guardian. She's also known as AllyinPerth and is having health issues at the moment. We're missing you and hope you get a chance to read this!**


End file.
